Ashta Nightrayne
Ashta is a very old woman, yet there is more than meets the eye to this Druid. True, females were not permitted into druidism at such a young age, yet the skill she shows often rivals some of the most talented druids. But secrets are only skin deep... especially when one finds that this Druid is an elder wyrm of the Green Dragonflight. It is rather known that she is a Dragon. She does not hie this fact. Description Walking with her head held high and a staff in her hand, she held confidence in her personality. Regardless if she were to be injured or in full health, she still held her head high and with a smile on her lips. Upon observation, her skin was rather healthy, a soft lavender color. Though married with scars and tattoos of the past. These told a rather interesting story of fights, rights of passage, and duels to preserve the life of many and end the life of few. Even with the blood on her hands to save those she wanted to protect, she still held much hope. Just like any other Kaldorei, her eyes are silver. A soft glow of morning mist. Though a bit distant, there are faded marks that shown signs of a fight many years ago. A fight that took away the vision of the woman. However, this doesn't hinder her in the slightest. Framing her face, once lavender hair, now white as snow, rested in length from age. In her hair, there is an occasional leaf... flower... something of the nature variety that seem to enhance her natural beauty. Upon nearing her, one would notice her feline like traits from staying in her feline form for most of her natural life in guise of an elf. When she speaks, her canines shown they have grown a bit longer, she is very curious, her ears would twitch a bit if someone speaks, and if someone could get her excited or very happy, she would purr. Other then this, the air around her seems calm, there is a scent of wild flowers wafting in the air around her. It was subtle, but there. Cat Form While in cat form, her fur is soft and well kept, however there are some patches that hold scars. Like the one on the bridge of her muzzle and near her eyes that looked like a cats claw. Her own claws sharp, ready for the attack and her fangs bared waiting to pounce. Though on most days, her lavender fur shown in the sun as she lays there to bathe in the sun light while taking a cat nap. In this form, she won't speak unless have to, often plays pranks on those who do not know that she is a druid. Who says the elderly couldn't have fun. Stag This form feels odd to her, normally in her feline form, it is something she still gets use too. Even though the in game model is white, the roleplay aspect of it is the same color as her feline form. The soft lavender with the same marks of scars just like that on her feline form. It is rare for her to be in this form. Race Relations *'Draenei'- Alien to her, these people interest her, yet the way they look remind her to much of her childhood horror. Being but a child during the War of the Ancients, when she first encountered these blue beings, her mind was much like others thinking they were demons that lingered from the legion. But since their arrival, she made two friends among them, and growing to learn more about them. *'Dwarf'- The Earthen have been around since she was young, she respects them. They lived longer if not just as long as the Night Elves. Their shamans in-tune with the elements just as the druids are with nature. So to her, they hold common ground and her respect... though they do know how to throw a good party. *'Gnome'- These little sprites confuse her with their language. Or simply put, how they talk with all their little nick knacks that are made with metals and machines far complex then what the warriors of the kaldorei make. Being of feral nature, Ashta respects the gnomish ways in their cleaner effort to enhance battle tactics and way of life. *'Human' - Ashta see them as childish, still one of the youngest races in their world. Finding them cocky, and to much as a “live for the moment” type of race. To sure of themselves and pushes themselves to the point of near death. Though with that confidence, she finds it admirable that they are willing to sacrifice to save the ones they love. *'Night Elf'- The Kaldorei have always been a part of her life, being one herself. In her years living among her race, she finds herself venturing out to others in exploration. Seeing what her kin miss because of how closed off they are. Though this, she noticed with the adoption of the Draenei race and the newly added Worgen race, that her people are slowly opening up to the world around them even more to this day. *'Worgen' - New to the alliance, yet old to their own race, she was pleased when the priestesses and druids were able to help this newly added race. Grateful that they accepted their help with their... aliment that caused them to become immune to the blight of the Forsaken and yet... still cursed to be a monster. Ashta does not see them as such, only as wondrous beings of nature. *'Blood Elf' - The Sin'dorei will always be considered a little sibling to her. Nothing but. They are a younger descendents of the Kaldorei and she treats them as such. Holding no Ill-will towards them as many do. Though their addiction to fel magics is disheartening, she still hold hope for them and the remaining Quel'dorei. *'Goblin' - Ashta doesn't care for these beings all to much. Crude, greedy, destructive. More or less she distates them. However, as living creatures of this world, she would stand their being near her. Though the scent of gas, oil, and soot causes her to cringe, she will put up with them for a small amount of time. *'Orc '- Ashta pities them. Their war like ways she sees as fright. Losing their home world from corruption to being tossed to this new one where they fight constatnly trying to make a home. Yet, after so close to being at peace with one another, a new chief came and war once again sprung into action. Her heart fills with dread and pity... horror for not only those in battle... but what is left of nature that takes the brunt of it. *'Tauren '- She is rather connected with the bull like breathern. Their softhearted behaviors surprises her as to why they partner up with the Hordes blood lust. Spending time with many of their Druids and Shamans, she finds them comforting to be around. *'Troll '- Depending on, some she can stand, their druid ways rather new, she has made a couple of friends with the familiar race. Still with the connection many claim, some of the trolls are a bit... too unrefined for her taste. Too wild. *'Undead '- The Forsaken are nothing up abominations. Walking corpses that goes against the laws of Life and Death. Her heart pities them as she knows they are nothing but forced restless spirits that can do nothing but try to take their place in this world. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Dragon Category:Green Dragonflight